warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Railjack
}} Railjacks are large Orokin-era interceptor spacecraft used by the Tenno. These formidable spacecraft feature a plethora of weaponry and defensive systems that allow them to face even large capital ships head-on in direct combat, as well as a "Void engine" propulsion system that allows them to travel independently of the Solar Rail network. Cephalon Cy serves as the Railjack's navigator and executive officer. While a Railjack can be controlled by a single Tenno, optimal performance requires the ship to be crewed by a full Squad of four Tenno, each responsible for managing different areas of the ship including the helm, battle stations, security against intruders, repairs, and putting out on-ship fires. Players can fluidly take on any role as needed to keep the Railjack in fighting shape. Although Railjacks cannot dock directly with enemy vessels, they are equipped with an Archwing Slingshot that allows Tenno to be shot directly at enemy ships to breach the hull and board them. Alternatively, Tenno can also exit into space using their Archwings to fight individually as well as explore areas of interest in space. A Railjack is constructed during the Rising Tide quest, which requires completion of The Second Dream. Railjacks are managed, researched, and customized in a Clan Dojo's Dry Dock, and each player will only be able to see their own Railjack. Dry Dock Railjack Build Requirements These are personal builds; clan participation is only for the Dry Dock itself and the initial Cephalon Cy research. Hence, Clan multipliers do not apply. Unlike crafting items in the Foundry, resources needed for repairing Railjack components can be contributed in stages. Each section repair requires 12 hours to complete in the Dry Dock and cannot be rushed with platinum, thus the complete Railjack requires an absolute minimum of 3 days to build. When completed, the Railjack can be seen floating above the Orbiter, connected by a large transport tube. Players can board their personal Railjack from the Orbiter's bottom deck, in the middle between the three rooms. Total Cost Reliquary Key Once the player has finally completed construction of the Railjack, they will be able to board it, but the ship's power source, the Reliquary Drive, is offline which prevents it from taking flight. After inspecting the drive, Cephalon Cy directs the Tenno to find a Reliquary Key on Lua. This mission is a simple snatch-and-grab to collect the key and extract, avoiding the Corrupted and Sentient enemies along the way. With the Reliquary Key in hand, the Tenno inserts it into the Reliquary Drive, supplying power to the Railjack. The player is now finally ready to embark on Empyrean missions through the Railjack's navigation console. Houses While the Rising Tide Quest reward the player with a standard Sigma Series Railjack, different Series were created during the Old War by three Houses, whose Wreckage can be found in battles. Each House produced its own series of Components, Armaments and Avionics. Hence, several items exist in different versions with their own stats, costs, and benefits. Salvaged Components and Armaments need to be repaired in the Dry Dock before use. Note that there is an inventory limit of 30 for Wreckage Components and Armaments, each item collected beyond this limit will be automatically converted in . Unwanted items can be scrapped manually to be converted into . Scrapped Wreckage that were already repaired will return any resources used in the reparation. Salvaged House Avionics do not have inventory limits and can be used directly. Avionics can also be scrapped into . Components The Railjack has three main components that determine its stats: Shield Arrays for Shield capacity and regeneration rate/delay; Engines for top speed, acceleration, and turning rate; and Reactor for Railjack's Avionics Capacity and Flux Energy Capacity for Tactical Abilities and Battle Avionics. Sigma components Blueprints can be researched in the Dry Dock research console, then built in the Railjack console. House versions can be found as Wreckage in Missions. Wreckage Components needs to be repaired either with resources or with a single use Rush Repair Drone bought from the market for . The Wreckage Components stats vary randomly. Shield Array Engines The default boost is 2x, so an engine with 0.26 boost speed multiplier would have a boost speed of 2.26x Reactor MK III Component Modifiers MK III Components have an additional property, like 10% chance to close a minor breach after 10s or 50% chance to extinguish a new fire after 5s. How many different there are and the range of the numbers is to be determined . Armaments The Railjack comes equipped with a variety of armaments. There is the Nose Turret that is manned by the pilot, two Wing Turrets on the port and starboard sides of the Railjack that can be used by crew members, and Ordnance weapons that are special armaments that consume munitions. Sigma components Blueprints can be researched in the Dry Dock research console, then built in the Railjack console. House versions can be found as Wreckage in Missions. Wreckage Armaments need to be repaired either with resources or with a single-use rush repair drone bought from the market for . The Wreckage Armaments stats vary randomly. It is important to note that Railjack armaments use different damage types from any other weapons types currently in the game, with Arch-weapons being used outside of a Railjack having their damage converted to the corresponding Empyrean analogue. The below list shows the list of Empyrean specific damage types, along with their corresponding status effect (secondary effects like or , will not proc a status effect on enemy fighters): Also, note that the same instance of a turret cannot be equipped to the nose and wing slots a the same time; two instances are necessary. Exceptions to this rule are the starter Apoc and Pulsar weapons, which require only one instance to be applicable to both slots. Turrets Apoc ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Carcinnox ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Pulsar ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Cryophon ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Photor NOTE: Heat accretion values may be incorrect. The tooltip says zero, but equipping one, leaving drydock, then returning shows a nonzero heat accretion. ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Ordnances Tycho Seeker Milati Galvarc Manufacturing Costs Turrets Apoc = Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Carcinnox = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Cryophon = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Photor = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Pulsar = Mk II Mk III - Lavan= Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} Ordnances Galvarc = Mk I Mk II }} |-|Milati = Mk I Mk II }} |-|Tycho Seeker = Mk II }} Components Shields = Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Engines = Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Reactor = Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} Avionics Avionics are the Mod equivalent to Railjacks. They can be acquired from Empyrean missions. There are three types of Avionics: Battle, Tactical and Integrated. Battle Avionics are Railjack's offensive abilities, a max of three can be equipped at any time; these Avionics are slot-restricted, meaning a particular Avionic can only be equipped in a specific slot. Tactical Avionics are Railjack's utility and support abilities, a max of three can be equipped at any time. Integrated Avionics provide passive stat bonuses to the Railjack, a max of nine can be equipped at any time. Each Avionic takes up a specific amount of capacity. They can also be upgraded using . The Avionic Grid are the slots that Avionics are equipped in. They can be upgraded up to three times using in order to slot in more powerful Avionics. Battle Slot 1: ' Blackout Pulse Deploy an electromagnetic pulse that deals 175-X damage to enemies within 100m and disable them temporarily. Recast to detonate manually, causing the explosion radius to become 180m. Flux energy cost: 25 Avionics capacity cost: 4(R0) - 8(R4) '''Slot 2: ' Particle Ram Deploy a particle ram dealing 1500 damage per second. Deactivate to launch the ram outwards for 6 second. Flux energy cost: 50 Avionics capacity cost: 4(R0) - 8(R4) Shatter Burst Creates a barrage of 4.5(R0)-5.5(R4) explosions per second over 10(r0)-14(r4)s, dealing 400 damage in 35(r0)-45(r4)m. Flux energy cost: 50 Avionics capacity cost: 4(R0) - 8(R4) Tether Emits a field that restricts the movement of 5 enemy targets within 120m for 14s. Detonates for 1600 Damage over 75m. Flux energy cost: 50 Avionics capacity cost: 4(R0) - X(RX) 'Slot 3: ' Seeker Volley Fires 38-50 (50 when rank 4 in rank 3 grid slot) homing missiles. Flux energy cost: 100 Avionics capacity cost: 6(R0) - 10(R4) Void Hole Creates a 75/x/x/x/110 wide black hole that sucks in enemies, dealing 200/x/x/x/230 damage per second over 8/x/x/x/15 seconds. Flux energy cost: 100 Avionics capacity cost: X(R0) - X(RX) Tactical Battle Forge Reduce forge Cooldown by 30/35/40/60/80/100/120/xs. Cooldown: 480s Fire Suppression R0(4 avionics) Extinguish 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8 fire(s). Cooldown: 300s Squad Renew R0(6 avionics) Heal all Railjack squad members by 50/55/60/65/70/75/80/100%. Cooldown: 300s Intruder Stasis R4(10 avionics) Freeze all Enemy Boarding Parties for 45s. Cooldown: 300s Void Cloak R4(10 avionics) Cloak from Enemies for 53s Engine Speed reduced to 50%. Cooldown: 120s Flow Burn R0(6 avionics) Increase Speed and Boost Speed by 17% for 5s. Cooldown 240s Breach Quanta Temporarilly stall Hull Breach for 20/25/30/x/x/x/45 s. Cooldown: 300s Form Up R0(6 avionics) Recall all squad members to the railjack and heal them for 25/35/45/55/65%. Cooldown 240s Integrated The bonus the avionics give can be described as: : (Avionic Rank + 1 + Grid Slot Rank)}} Upgrading the avionic increases the capacity drain by 1 per level, but upgrading the slot does not increase the drain. The collapsible table below looks at the values for the mods in a rank zero slot. Intrinsics Payload Players can stock up on Railjack specific resources from the payload before starting an Empyrean mission. During Empyrean missions, the payload can be restocked from the Resource Forge located at the back of the Railjack. This uses resources obtained during the mission. Revolite The Omni gear item requires Revolite to carry out repairs, such as fire and electrical hazards and hull breaches, to the Railjack. It costs 5 and 5 to craft 50 Revolite. Flux Energy Battle and Tactical Avionics use Flux Energy. It costs 15 and 15 to craft 100 Flux Energy. While Flux Energy can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 2 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Munitions Munitions are required to launch Ordnance. It costs 10 and 10 to craft 5 Munitions. While Munitions can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 3 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Dome Charge Dome charges are consumed by Forward Artillery. It costs 20 and 20 to craft 1 Dome Charge. While Dome Charges can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 5 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Notes *On the upper deck of the Railjack by the rear section, players can find a device called a '''Reliquary Drive, resembling a cryopod, labeled as "vacant" until the player completes the quest to find it's key. The drive contains a large finger, obscured by void energies, until the key is inserted. If the player stands next to it, they can hear the sounds of knocking, unintelligible whispers, and the voices from The Man in The Wall speaking lines originally from The War Within; **''Hey kiddo.'' **''Don't forget, kiddo... you're nothing without me.'' **''Hey kiddo, what took you so long?'' **''Something's out there, kiddo... watching us.'' **''You mad at me, kiddo? Did you forget? You owe me.'' Trivia *The player can climb up and walk on top of the Railjack in the drydock, with each piece increasing the walkable area. **The player can stand on the barges that the Dry Dock workers use *It appears that Railjacks have the capability to perform long-distance interplanetary travel without having to use the Solar Rails. This is probably a basis for the name 'Railjack'. *In Aeronautics, an aircraft's engines and propulsion systems are supposed to be housed in nacelles. In contrast, the Railjack's Propulsion Systems are located on top of the fuselage, separated from the nacelles. **However, Cephalon Cy refers to the Propulsion Systems as the Void Engine as it's fitted on the Railjack, suggesting its primary purpose is for Void jump/translation, rather than in-flight propulsion. This is also evident in TennoCon 2019's Railjack demo. **Cephalon Cy refers to the Propulsion systems as "Orgone Accumulator" on two occasions, once during recovery mission and, sometimes, when returning to Dry Dock from missions. Orgone is a pseudo-scientific spiritual energy or life force centered around selfish and primal desires, particularly libido. This is also probably a reference to a novel The Void Captain's Tale, in which spaceships are powered by orgasms of female pilots as a parody to Wilhelm Reich's Orgone Accumulator. *A Reliquary is the proper term for a container for a holy object, indicating that the Reliquary Drive contains or is meant to contain an object the Orokin or the Dax consider sacred. **While difficult to see inside prior to it, obtaining and inserting the key for the reliquary drive makes the void energies less opaque, and hence making it possible to easily see a giant mummified finger inside the drive. Gallery Railjack 1.jpg Railjack 6.jpg Railjack 7.jpg Railjack 8.jpg Railjack 11.jpg Railjack 12.jpg Railjack 13.jpg Railjack Skin 1.jpg Railjack Skin 2.jpg Railjack Skin 3.jpg Railjack Skin 4.jpg Chrome_h16eWIrytP.png RailjackThumbDrive.jpg|The Reliquary Drive's mysterious cargo Patch History Avionics Drop Chance Increase + Dirac Resource Drop Change: Dirac is one-size-fits-all resource for Railjack upgrading - from Grid to Avionics. Wreckage can be scrapped for it, Avionics can be scrapped for it, and it can be found virtually everywhere in Railjack missions. Avionics are an important part of your Railjack customization and power experience, and are only found in a few places. For this round of changes, we are doing the following: *Removed Dirac from Grineer Fighter Drop Tables. This now means everywhere else (mission complete, scrapping, point of interest, etc) are the best sources for Dirac. Having Grineer Fighters be the best source for everything was overkill - they now are Avionics and Resource focused. *Increased Avionics Drop Chance from 10% to 15% from Grineer Fighters. This means you will come across Avionics more frequently, thus - more chances at ones you don’t have, and more Dirac chances from your duplicates. *Increased the Wreckage Dirac Scrap Values across the board by 3x. **MK I Wreckage increased from 25 to 75 Dirac. **MK II Wreckage increased from 50 to 150 Dirac. **MK III Wreckage increased from 75 to 225 Dirac. **This also fixed an issue with Clan Engines not all scaling correctly. Next up on our list is Resources overall, universal Loot Pickup sharing, and more! Railjack Changes & Fixes: *Crewships now have their own unique enemy marker to differentiate them from all other fighters around! *Removed (for real this time) Credit Caches from the Railjack rewards, as the ‘bonus rewards’ still included Credits. *Elite Kosma Flaks will now only use their shield ability if facing their target. *Removed Resource collection sound for all items except: Carbides, Copernics, Cubic Diodes and Pustrels due to a constant stream of that specific sound because it happens for every single pickup. Sound is now reserved for important Forging Resources! *Fixed an exploit where Turret encounters would infinitely respawn despite not being intended to (nor Grineer having the means to generate infinite turrets, yet). *Fixed inability to complete a Railjack mission with a Pulse Turbine objective if a Host migration occurred, due to vulnerable radiators respawning and breaking the objective. *Fixes towards Clients taking a longer time than normal to load back into a Railjack mission after a Host migration has occurred. Clients will typically take longer than the Host to load back in, but hopefully this cuts down the load time a bit. *Fixed Armament Wreckage not showing their innate bonuses before and after Repair. The before Repair stats can be seen by selecting the Armament Wreckage and pressing TAB. *Fixed unequipping and equipping Railjack Components resulting in their upgrades stacking. *Fixed a potential script error with the Missile Platforms in Railjack missions. *Fixed a script error when using the Railjack Particle Ram. ; Railjack Changes & Fixes: *Added Railjack Health perks for performing repairs on the Railjack: **15% of max Health for Fire and Electricity Traps **20% of max Health for Ruptures **30% of max Health for Hull Breaches *Currently a Hull Breach Repair grants you 10 seconds of Railjack invulnerability. With the added Health perk for Hull Breaches, we’ve tweaked the Railjack Invulnerability time to grant a benefit to those with haste to compensate! Repairing a Hull Breach now grants Railjack invulnerability scaled to the amount of time left on the ‘Catastrophic Failure Imminent' timer. You can get anywhere from 5 - 15 seconds of Railjack invulnerability based on your Hull Breach Repair urgency. *Removed Credit Caches from the Railjack reward table! Relics have been added in Railjack missions to compensate for this. *Increased the cooldown of the Elite Kosma Flak's Shield ability and fixed the shield not actually blocking damage sometimes. *Adjusted hit boxes on the Elite Kosma Flak for improved accuracy. *Adjustments to the Archwing Cannon firing animation for a less janky launch. *Removed a certain floating prison found in Railjack missions due to numerous collision/sizing issues. It shall return at a later date! *Enabled Push-To-Talk in Railjack keyboard bindings. *Removed Crewship eligibility from the Simulacrum. *Fixed the Sover Strait node missing from Earth Proxima. *Fixed attempting to load to the Dry Dock through the Railjack from the Orbiter sometimes causing infinite loading or a crash. *Fixed a soft lock when attempting to Repair Wreckage in someone else's Dojo. *Fixed a crash when attempting to load into a Railjack mission with a Friend. *Fixed a crash when returning to the Dry Dock from a failed mission. *Fixed a crash when selecting a Shield Array MK III. *Fixed having to re-complete the Railjack objectives if there was a Host migration. *Fixed getting numerous script errors after completing multiple missions and a Host migration occurred. This could result in objectives breaking or not updating after the migration. *Fixed Pilot Intrinsic “Ramming Speed” not functioning. *Fixed missing Railjack Health after a Host migration occurred. *Fixed the ‘Ramming Speed’ Pilot skill not functioning. *Fixes towards infinite Railjack Void tunnel when transitioning from different levels. *Fixed being placed in a weird state if you tried to launch out of the Railjack Cannon right after the Host did. *Fixed enemy Crewships attempting to fire at things that aren't visible, either due to cover or via being invisible (ie. Itzal). *Fixed discrepancies with End of Mission Intrinsics gained sometimes not displaying correctly. *Fixed Railjack End of Mission results getting stuck on screen if kept open during return to Dry Dock. *Fixes towards Clients not seeing all their gained items on the End of Mission screen when returning to the Dry Dock. *Fixed not being awarded the Forging Bay Resources from your Railjack mission upon returning to the Dry Dock. *Fixed some Railjack Components not having their upgrades unapplied when the Component is removed. *Fixed Shield Arrays with the Shield redirection buff giving the Railjack an infinite buff. This also removes the resistance buff from the shield redirection buff. Wing Turrets still receive the same damage bonus on next shot. *Fixed the Avionic Scrap screen not displaying the Ranks of Avionics. *Fixed the Avionic Scrap screen perpetually appearing when opening your Inventory screen if you accessed the Scrap screen prior. *Fixed turning invisible if you were in another players Railjack Arsenal when the mission started. *Fixed Railjack walls appearing invisible when a Ramsled hits you while you're in the Nose Turret AR (Augmented Reprojection) mode. *Fixed Warframe ability sounds not playing properly when in a Railjack Turret. *Fixed the Dry Dock platform used to enter the Railjack clipping into it if the Caballero Railjack Skin is equipped. *Fixed base Components displaying a rank 0. These are base items that have no rank. *Fixed ability to craft more Munition than you can afford in the Payload screen, thus going into the negative values and receiving an error. *Fixed Dredger and Outrider projectiles going through collisions. *Fixed a script error when the Forward Artillery Cannon is charging while someone is transitioning between the Railjack and Archwing. *Fixed cases of the Forward Artillery Cannon becoming stuck when attempting to face your target. *Fixed the Forward Artillery Cannon not functioning after a Host migration has occurred. *Fixes towards the Railjack appearing very dark (Cy forgot to pay the hydro bill). *Fixed seeing the wrong prompt when attempting to further rank up an already max rank Intrinsic. *Fixed missing texture in the Tactical Menu minimap when it's opened while returning to the Dry Dock. *Fixed duplicate description text for Reactors with the "chance to automatically seal a breach" perk. *Fixed Outriders being stuck to Turrets in their Codex diorama. *Fixed losing your chosen UI Theme when Piloting a Railjack. *Fixed Client audio replication bugs on the Radar Tower in Railjack. *Fixes to some Archwing Cannon sounds not playing correctly. *Fixed Octavia Abilities not properly ducking ambient and combat music in Railjack. *Fixed some overly repetitive Cy transmissions. *Fixed missing transmissions for Galleon/Asteroid Base points of interest. *Fixed missing descriptions for Chat linked Railjack Resources. *Fixed a script error when using the Omni. *Fixed a script error when viewing/closing the Tactical Menu. *Fixed a script error in the Railjack HUD. *Fixed a script error when a Crewship encounter started. *Fixed script error that can occur when reviving after dying in a Turret. *Corrected Zekti Cryphon stats to their intended values. This fixes the Zekti Cryphon not having stronger damage than the base Cryphon. *Tweaked flares and explosion FX of Fighters and Crewships in Railjack missions. *Fixed incorrect scale and lighting of a certain prison. *Fixed missing collision on some Crewships in Railjak. *Fixed a crash when attempting to join a player’s Railjack from their Orbiter. *Fixed a script crash that could kill your Railjack HUD. *Fix for Clients not seeing turret weapon attachment animations in Railjack. * Increased the vacuum radius on Archwing and Railjack **Railjack 200m to 250m **Archwing 25m to 50m *Reduced the the hold time to upgrade Avionics by 50%. *Made the number of Fresnels and Nullstones that drop match the number dropped by other rare resources. *Doubled the amount of End of Mission Railjack commons and slightly increased uncommons. *Changed RailJack ‘Form A Crew’ button to also include ‘Select A Mission’ instruction *Railjack Avionics, Dirac, and Wreckage can now vacuumed by Archwing. *Changed spawning balance near end of Skirmish missions so there are fewer Crewships and Fighters as objectives near completion. *Reduced damage multiplier on Crewship engines. *Made Crewships more resilient to Archwing fire. *Introduced Railjack flight, customization, and progression. *Introduced. }} See Also *Rising Tide, the quest that guides the player on building their first Railjack. es:Railjack Category:Tenno Category:Mechanics Category:Update 26